


9 crimes

by SansaWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaWolf/pseuds/SansaWolf





	9 crimes

The first time, Sansa was 6. She had just begun to understand the songs and poems about knights. A fire wasps in the woods that night, despite the bitter cold of the air. Robb had grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, and knowing she was scared, he promised not to let go. But soon he saw Arya and Jon, as Sansa took a wrong turn in the unfamiliar woods. 

The second time, Sansa is 8 and Robb promises to play knights and princesses with her. But a Kingsguard rides into Winterfell. Sansa is not allowed to go, her mother believes that she should finish her needlepoint. Robb later commends Arya for going to meet the guard. Sansa wanted to go too, she imagines her mother saying. If only.

The third time, Sansa is 10 and dreaming of tournaments, silks and lemon cakes. She walks through the godswoods with Rickon in her arms. Robb promised to walk with her that morning, but her father took him on a hunting trip instead. Oh how she longed to be somewhere far away then.

The fifth time, Sansa is 11 and seated on a horse, headed for Kings Landing. Robb holds her hand and promises to take care of Winterfell and mother. 3 years later, Catelyn Stark and Winterfell both burn.

The sixth time, Sansa is alone in Kings Landing, and she has lost count of the days, only being told by her handmaiden that it is her thirteenth name day. Cersei sends her lemon cakes and a new silk dress. And as Joffrey rewards her with a stripping and beating, Sansa remembers Robb's promise. In a letter, Robb had promised that she would be safe.

The seventh time, Sansa is kneeling before the throne, and Joffrey chooses to finally break her. He is betrothed to a Tyrell, and keeps Sansa as little more than a whore now. This time, he whispered to her of how Robb had promised him, through a raven, that if he even looked at Sansa he would die screaming. As she lies in the entry throne room with hate on her lips, she does not know if this promise can be forgiven.

The eighth time, Sansa is 15 and Robb is holding her. Her face is caked in a guards blood and her hands shake with shock. He whispers to her that he promises to keep her safe. Weeks later, Petyr Baelish visits Winterfell and lays with her.

The final time, the crime is simple. Sansa is 16, and sits on an oak bench, awaiting the bride. The Frey girl is hideous, but she knows Robb will do his duty to her, nothing more. She is reminded of the day Robb promised her more. He said she would be his queen. She tastes the bitter of her spite as they promise themselves to each other.


End file.
